OUROBORUS
by Petuniababy
Summary: Come join Alexandria in this journey where she leans that she is the most powerful creature. Feel her love to her close ones, fears when she doesn't know what is happening. Watch(metaphorical) as she brings a new sun.
1. chapter 1

this chapter is all about 'about the story so a very long one. hope you like.

This story's contains the world full of supernaturals. There are no humans instead there are elementalists, humans with powers of controling the 5 elements.*

somewhere in ancient time*

The moon goddess created creature with powers and strength so that humans dont feel left. She first created a bloodline with power to shift to a wolf. Then she created a bloodline with power to use magic. Then at last she created a bloodline with coldness breed which live on others death.

After many centuries they multiplied to so many. In a specific place there was a group of people all happy. Suddenly the the cold ones leader declared a war to the shifters. Many lost their lives, some covered in blood. Some injured and lost life. Furious with them moon goddess came down.

She demanded the reason for this animality.They answered the human. She called the human and demaned her to reason. She answered 'she wanted the powerful one to be his. she wanted the strongest one'.Anger filled in the goddess. She thought,'doesn't the human understand what she started. After this they all will always be in a silent war'. But she understood the human felt helpless for own protection.

Then she did something which she never thought she was capable of.She gifted the human bloodline to control the 5 elements. But she also cursed that human because she shed so much of her creations. She wanted her to feel the same pain she felt looking at her children.

"You will experience the same pain I do. You will see your twin offspring become monsters and kill each other".

As soon as the goddess was leaving she begged for forgiveness. the goddess felt a lump of pain in her chest as she saw her daughter begging.With a sigh she said," I bless that offspring child that the one who survives will bring a new sun. Hence it will be an **_'OUROBORUS'_**. Saying so the goddess left.

That human got mated to the shifter and had a child to her surprize she had a baby girl. she thought that maybe the moon goddess lifted the curse. She was happy with her daughter named Amelia. Some witches came when during her birth to give gifts thinking she is the 'one'. But instead gave amy gifts of healing, knowledge of plants and little magic.

After 20 years she again was pregnant somehow. This time she was happy and enjoyed this period because there was amy too, enjoying,laughing watching sunset together all three of them.When it was time they were ready. But little did she know that it was twins a boy and girl.Instantly her mate got angry and asked her to not keep them.

"And do what william throw them. They are children-

" cursed children fiona cursed. One of them will die"

"But william these are mine. I love them no matter what they are mine" I said the last word forcefully.

Killing children could be the most dangerouse crime anyone could do. She can't with that in her conscience.She kept them and her mate couldn't do anything.She gave them birth on a cold stormu night. That night was very cold it could shake your core.When she was in labor her mate was dealing with angry wolves and got killed in a big fight.Amy felt bad but her mother needed her.Her mother gave birth to two beautiful twins-a boy and a girl.With all the courage she told her mother. Her mother started crying she mummbled something.

Amy brought her ears towards her mother's mouth and heard,"Take care of them.Hide them let no one not even them know what they are.Use magic to control their monsters.They only have you.Give them love and hope.I love all of you".She didn't understand why her mother was saying this but nodded in answer. She got up to take the babies to clean up.When she returned she saw her mother lying dead.She cried, that night was a living nightmare.

The next day, she took the babies,packed her essentials,and stuff for the babies and left the place.She searched and experimented magical plants for the potion which doean't let all of their powers dont come out only one show.She named the babies Alexander and Alexandria.Some years past and smoothly.The babies grew well and healthy but never liked each other and fought all the time.They did show every power,controlling elements powers of vampires,shifters and witch magic.

One night they fought angry and furious on each other.They suddenly started all their strength to kill the other.There was nothing working which could make them calm down.Then xander bent down injured and suddenly short of breadth.Soon he closed his eyes and died.As soon as he died amy put a spell on alex which put her to a slumber while it eared the memory of xander.


	2. chapter 2

_Amy's_ p.o.v.

I saw how everything went crazy murderous.I flipped seeing xander dying.I couldn't think straight.I couldn't let my baby brother die.I put alex to a slumber which erase all of xander's memories.I took deep breadths to calm myself.I didn't even realise that I had my hand up in a fist until the nails dug into my palm.Tears were making my cheeks wet.I sat down on the floor bringing my knees close and wraping my arms around them.

I jerked awake.I might have slept while i was crying.I wiped my face and stood up to look at the mess.Thankfully alex was still in slumber.I looked at xander's lifeless body.It clicked into my mind.Quickly I started searching for my book in which the spells were written.It was a birthday gift and hence i kept many other books like a journal.I found it.

Moments later his body started stiring.I took a breath of relief I didn't think I'll be able to do it.I mentally high five myself then turn back to business it's not done yet. ** _NOPE_**.When he wakes up scared, he takes in his surroundings.Then his gaze stops at me showing confusion.I give a potion to drink at which he looks fearfully than drinks anyway.Instantly his head was throbbing I bet."Okay.Listen to me ,listen carefully.Your name is Alexander Forbes a decendent to Forbes pack.You were taken away when you were young so now you will go back to the pack again and do your respective duties of an alpha".I sigh before telling the crucial part."You will not remember any part of your life before from now on untill it's time but always remember you were always loved by your family". I finish saying,now that he was resurrected his only power is of shifter from his blood.He nods again in confusion but now sleepishly.

I contacted the new alpha and told him about the situation and he happyly agrees to co-operate.Good now the other task.I know it will take some years to complete the spell so untill then we have to wait.

Soon the slumber magic ends waking little alex.I went near her kneeling down beside her."Hey sweety how are you feeling"."Um...like my head puked thousand times.I cant remember properly"."Well look at the bright side you have got a new life now change your past and walk to the future now.Okay".I say nodding."Hmm so a new name can maybe help".She looks at me confused but understands and nod touching her temples."Umm... how about...andria as a pet name.Or we could change your whole look".

"No just the pet name I don't want to change myself totally". I nod in reply give a reassuring smile.Mentally saying," _oh sweety I am sorry I did this to you,but you have to understand I am doing this for you"._ I smile again rubbing her arms up and down.Still the threat is not over,I still have to find the something to control her powers to one.I sigh thinking I have a huge responsiblity on my shoulders.Oh! moon goddess help.


End file.
